Gummychan! 33
by xXme
Summary: Gumi was just that clumsy, shy but smart girl who sat in the back of class, But all of a sudden this shota/loli/uke kid starts showing up EVERYWHERE! Where'd he come from and why didn't Gumi ever notice him...WHY WONT HER HEART STOP BEATING SO FAST?


I felt a bit of pain run through my body as I tripped and fell on the hard floor.

_Well Im as clumsy as ever.. _

No one really stopped ever to help me up...Well thats highschool..I guess. I was just a smart otaku that sat in the back of the class and was ignored by everyone. Some people even called me _fat _last year! Im not fat...I don't think I am anyways? I sat up and jumped a bit when I saw a hand stretched down. I didn't bother to look at their face. The finger nails were yellow and the hand for rather feminine so I assumed it was either Rin or Lily and I didn't care for _their _help.

" I don't need any help! Leave me alone!" I slapped the hand away.

"Well I just thought that maybe-" My face turned bright red. Although the voice speaking was high-it was DEFFINATLY a guy. I looked up to see a cute boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes starring back at me. I blushed even more.

"I-I'm sorry" I said itterupting him, " I-I though you were...Someone else..." I twiddled with a bit of my green hair as my face grew hotter every second.

He laughed innocently and reached his hand down again. I grabbed it reluctantly and stumbled abit again when I got to my feet.

"Well you sure are clumsy!" He said smiling as I regained my footing.

"Y-yeah...sorry about that." I felt my heart beat faster when I looked down to see he was still holding my hand. His eyes slowly follwed my gaze and he removed his hand casually, but still somewhat nevously. He ran the now free hand through his shaggy blonde hair and smiled at me.

"Im Len Kagamine! You can call me Len if you like. What can I call you?"

I stumbled over my words and practicly tripped over thin air again before I got all my words out. "G-G...Me-..uh.. G-Gumi.. Meg...poid." My cheaks must've been cherry red.

"Gumi...Gumi..." Len seemed to be deep in thought. "I'VE GOT IT!" He grabbed my hand casually, "I'm going to call you Gummy-chan!" I could've fainted right there. I was always one of those boy-crazy fangirls who squealed over everything. I tried to keep my cool, but I guess it wasn't working. "G-Gummy-chan? Your face! Its so red!"

"Oh..Yes! Uhmm...well-er you see! I just ah..was-uhm leaving! I mean-Not leaving, but..I have to I guess go now!" My head started spinning as I ran away down the hallway.

_Whats up with that kid? He just about gave me a nosebleed! He was so...so..whats the word...? UKE THATS IT HE WAS A TOTAL UKE LOLI SHOTA THING! I-I guess it was kinda cute-_

My thoughts were interrupted by the pain running through my face as I ran into the wall.

"GOD DAMMIT, OW!" I yelled, but I guess I didn't notice I was right outside the classroom. The teacher poked her head out the door.

"Your late, Megpoid!" The brunette seemed more drunk than usual.

"And your drunk!" I said casually brushing past her with no cares and walked to my seat.

I glanced around at my class...Not many popular people. SeeU, Piko, Akaito, IA, Miki...etc.

Even though my grades were 2nd in the whole school they refused to put me in a higher class. It didn't make sense but I went with it. Then I noticed something. Something I never noticed before. On the opposite side of the class room kinda hidden behind Neru and Piko was none other than Len crouched over some notes.

_Oh shit! I forgot to pay attention!_

Its not like anyone else was except-_him_...

After class I gathered my things and ran over to his desk casualy trying not to blush. He looked up and smiled. "Gummy-chan!"

I started loosing it again. " Oh..uhm Hi! I just uh...well you see: In class I kinda zoned out, sorta, and it seemed everyone else, but you did too! So I was just...wondering...if maybe I could copy your notes?" I stoped rambling and looked at him helplessly. His blue eyes sparkled a bit and he smiled again.

"Of course, Gumi! Here!" He handed me the paper and I sat down in the desk next to hima nd started writing everything down. I didn't look up, but I knew he looked right at me the whole time. I kept myself from blushing for once and finished copying as fast as I could.

I thanked him and hurried out of the room. I started off twords my house and noticed that Len was following me!

_So first he's some loli shota and now he's a STALKER? WHATS UP WITH THIS KID? Why haven't I noticed him up until now?_

I quickened my pace and luckily he stayed slow and steady.

_Maybe he really isn't following me...but that still doesn't explain why I've never seen his face up until now!_

I kept walking and was happy to get home. Len never walked by my house so I guessed he turned somewhere. I walked up stairs to my room and fell onto my bed with a sigh that would've given any pervert a nosebleed.

Who was this Len kid any ways...I felt confused so I took a shower and went to bed with no dinner. My parents were gone on some trip to Italy so I felt a little scared sleeping alone. I shivered and hid under the covers. For some reason I started thinking about Len's soft hand holding mine and felt my face get hot. I fell asleep thinking about everything about him: his voice, his hair, his kind eyes and smile...my toughts drifted off.

A/N:

Thank you for reading / I hurried this short first chapter at like midnight soo its not the best but its my first try! I plan to make more x3 The characters are all loosly-heavily based off of some of my otaku friends xD I based Gumi off of me and Len off of my friend Len xD We're in this YouTube Vocaloid group thing and do a bunch of stuff together xP Gummy-chan is actually her nickname for me soooooo 3333

I dont own anything D'; Im just an otaku b


End file.
